My Friend the Bathroom
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Chris stomached pulled taut at the effort of trying to keep his food down, though this wasn’t proving a very successful task. God he hated being ill.'


-1**A/N: I have been ill all day, cant breath and my head is killing me. So I thought I might as well write as I'm stuck home from college. I know, I know, I could of used the time to carry on with my other stories but I wanted to pick on someone. Never done a Charmed one shot before so sorry Chris, you get to suffer as well!  
All in all, I wrote it to cheer myself up with some brotherly fluff. Was gonna do my usual slash but that was too much thinking for my hurting brain.**

**Hopefully someone might like the outcome as well though. **

**(sorry about any mistakes, will fix them when have more of an attention span). **

Chris stomached pulled taut at the effort of trying to keep his food down, though this wasn't proving a very successful task. He had woken from his sleep by a pulling at his chest. He had tried to ignore it, thinking it would settle down. Five minutes later found him making friends with the toilet bowl. Chris grimaced as another wave of nausea caused him to heave once more into the bowl, the vile taste sticking to his throat.

_God he hated being ill. _

He blamed his little sister Melinda entirely for this. The annoying little girl had been off from school for the last few days suffering with a bout of flu, infecting the whole house with her germs. Typically, if anyone was going to catch it, it would be Chris. He always did. Though it didn't help that he was forced to baby-sit her when his mum went to work.

"Stupid bratty siblings." He grumbled, trying unsuccessful to stand away from the toilet. Only succeeding in causing more bile to rise in his throat. Every new wave burned the back of his throat more each time. By this point he felt like it was on fire. He couldn't help the small tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes. His nose was stuffy making it incredibly hard to breath through it all. He knew he could find his dad and he could help. His mother never let him heal colds completely but he could at least take the nausea away. He'd give anything for that right now, but he didn't want to disturb them this time of the morning. He hated being nice sometimes. Chris whimpered as his stomach clenched tightly.

"Chris?" A groggy voice called out from the other room. Chris could of cursed. He had tried so hard not to wake Wyatt when he had struggled from bed. The sun wasn't even up yet and he knew Wyatt had got in late last night, on a date with whats-her-name from down the road.

"Chris, what are you doing up still?" He heard Wyatt ask around the sound of sheets being pulled away and feet softly stepping to the door.

"Chris?" Wyatt knocked on the wood of the door. He knew Chris sometimes took early showers but this was ridiculous. When he heard no answer he got worried, knocking again. "Chris?" Still no answer. Straining his ears he could hear the faint sound of sobbing and his big brother senses hit overload. Not even pausing to think, he orbed himself to the other side of the door.

Chris closed his eyes against the bright light as Wyatt orbed in next to him. He didn't need to be a genius to work out it was him. He heard him gasp a little before he felt a pair of hands on his back, rubbing circles there slowly.

"It's okay Chris, Sshh, its okay." Wyatt soothed gently, feeling the way Chris's body trembled under his hands. As another wave hit Chris his eyes screwed up in pain, one arm coming to grip at his stomach in agony. He just wanted it to end.

"Come on Chris." Wyatt said calmly, moving Chris's arm from his stomach and placing his own hand there. His face saddened as he felt how tight Chris's stomach felt, not liking to think how much it must be hurting his little brother. Applying a little pressure he lightly ran his hand round in circles, trying to relieve some of the strain. It must of been working because Chris relaxed a little in front of him.

Wyatt didn't know how long he sat there with him but eventually Chris stopped heaving. Thinking it was safe now, he reached forward to flush and pulled Chris up into a better sitting position.

"Go back to bed Wy." Chris said, his voice slurring a little.

"Nuh huh kiddo, gotta take care of you."

"I'm fine." Chris tried to say, attempting to push himself up, falling back down miserably.

"Will you just let me take care of you." Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes. Ever the independent one he though sarcastically.

Chris seemed to give up on struggling and allowed himself to be hauled to hi feet, Wyatt's arms holding him up straight against his side.

"Okay Chris, lets get you cleaned up." Wyatt said, placing Chris to sit on the edge of the bath. Fumbling around with the taps he had handed him some water, instructing him to drink it slowly. Chris relished at the cool taste against his sore throat. He hand the water back mutely, rubbing the side of his temples a little.

"Hey," Wyatt said gently, kneeling down in front of him, "How you feeling?"

"Okay now I guess." Chris shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm a fairy." Wyatt scoffed.

"Mum and Dad will be so proud." Chris tried to tease, though it was broken up by a coughing fit. Chris tried not to, but a small whimper left his mouth as it pulled at the already raw nerves.

"Here." Wyatt said, holding up his hand to Chris neck. He felt the warmth as Wyatt's glowed with healing power, taking the pain away.

"Mum will kill you." Chris said, though he smiled with gratitude.

Wyatt shrugged. "Worth it. I'm not about to let my baby brother suffer am I."

Holding out a hand, Wyatt helped Chris to stand, guiding him slowly back out into their room. Chris's whole body felt drained and welcomed the softness of hi bed as Wyatt help him lie down on it. He thought Wyatt would just go back to his bed but instead he climbed in behind him. He felt him pull the covers back over them, one of his hands coming up to rib across his forehead. Chris sighed, already feeling himself fall back into sleep.

"Just think," Wyatt chuckled, "you get to spend all day tomorrow with mum fussing over you, horrible soups and all."

Chris groaned and Wyatt chuckled more. Just when he thought his little brother was asleep at last, he heard a barely audible whisper.

"Thanks Wy."

"No problem bro, I've always got you."


End file.
